Rebecca Black
Rebecca Renee Black (b. June 1997), or better known as Rebecca Black) is a teen popstar who rose to prominence with Friday. It got many negative reviews, and critics considered it the "worst song ever." Despite all the hate she has remained strong. She also created several other songs, most which got more positive reviews. She made a sequel to Friday ''in 2013. She is working on a few more songs that are coming soon. Biography Early life Rebecca Black was born in California on June 21, 1997. Her parents are John Jeffery Black and Georgina Marquez Kelly, both veterinarians. Her mother is of Mexican descent, and her father, originally from Iowa, is of English, Italian, and Polish descent. Black attended private school from kindergarten to 6th grade, and moved to a public school due to bullying. She joined the school's musical theater program, where she felt she was "meant to be." She went to a private school from kindergarten to sixth grade, but moved to a public junior high school due to bullying. Ultimately, she opted out for her favor of homeschooling. She also joined a musical theater class. When a friend told her about a record label called "ARK Music Factory" that could produce her songs for a price, she couldn't say no. She asked her mom if they could produce her "Friday" song, and to her surprise they said yes. Breakthrough with ''Friday Rebecca Black's mother paid $4,000 for ARK Music Factory to produce the music video while the Blacks retained ownership of both the master and the video. The single, "Friday", written entirely by ARK and performed by Rebecca Black and Patrick Wilson, released on YouTube and iTunes soon thereafter. The song's video was uploaded to YouTube on February 10, 2011, and received over 1,000 views in the first month. The video went viral on March 11, acquiring millions of views on YouTube in a matter of days, becoming the most-talked-about topic on Twitter, and garnering mostly negative reviews. First-week sales estimated to be around 40,000 dollars by Billboard. On March 22, Black appeared on The Tonight Show with Jay Leno, during which she performed the song and discussed the negative feedback it received. The song peaked on the Billboard Hot 100 at number 58, as well as other professional lists. Black got a call from Katy Perry asking her to join the new video she was making. Black agreed, and soon starred in Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) MTV selected Black to host its first online awards show, the O Music Awards Fan Army Party, in April 2011. A cover of "Friday" was performed on Glee in the second season episode, "Prom Queen". When they were asked why the song was covered on Glee, show creator Ryan Murphy replied, "The show pays tribute to pop culture and, love it or hate it, that song is pop culture." "Friday" was revealed as YouTube's No. 1 video of 2011. Despite the over 167 million views during its first four months, prior to its temporary removal, "Friday" had amassed nearly 3,200,000 "dislikes". Dispute Not long after the "Friday" video went viral, Black and her mother, Georgina Kelly, got into legal issues with ARK Music over rights to the song. A letter written on March 29 from Kelly's lawyer to ARK Music said she was aware that ARK Music failed to fulfill the terms of their November 2010 agreement by not giving her the song and video's master recordings, by claiming Black as exclusively signed to the label, and by exploiting the song without permission. While Patrice Wilson stated that Kelly "will get the masters and the song [ . . . ] they can have it all", and agreed that Black was not exclusive to ARK, his attorney claimed that ARK owns the copyright for the song and the November agreement is invalid. In June 2011, ARK Music Factory started charging $2.99 to watch the music video on YouTube. Later that month, "Friday" was removed as a result of the dispute. However, it was restored to YouTube on September 16, 2011, on Black's official channel. Other works In 2011, Black also produced two other songs, My Moment and Person of Interest, both of which also got millions of views and mostly negative feedback. In 2012, she also wrote and performed Sing It, a song about her music career, and In Your Words, about her love life. Both songs received much more positivity. In late 2013, she did someone's suggestion and did a sequel to Friday, titled "Saturday". For her sequel to "Friday", she collaborated with Dave Days. It became Black's second song to chart on the Billboard Hot 100, peaking at number 55. While it reached a higher position than "Friday" (number 58), "Saturday" was on the chart only one week, compared to six for "Friday". Adulthood In 2012, Rebecca Black signed onto the Maker Studios YouTube network. She was also brought to Australia by Telstra to help promote the launch of their 4G service. Zeitgeist, which sorted billions of Google searches to capture the year's 10 fastest-rising global queries, listed Black as "#1 Most Searched - Google". The searches for the teen singer topped even those of pop icons Lady Gaga and Adele. In late 2013, Black released the song "Saturday". For her sequel to "Friday", she collaborated with Dave Days. It became Black's second song to chart on the Billboard Hot 100, peaking at number 55. While it reached a higher position than "Friday" (number 58), "Saturday" was on the chart only one week, compared to six for "Friday". Aside from her original music, Black has been posting videos regularly on her YouTube channel, which include blogs (sometimes with other people on YouTube), question-and-answer videos, and occasional covers of songs by other artists, including Lorde and Rhianna. This includes her versions of two Miley Cyrus songs from 2013. That July, Black collaborated with fellow YouTube personality Jon D in an acoustic cover of "We Can't Stop", for which lyrical changes were made. Black followed with an acoustic version of "Wrecking Ball" in November. The Great Divide At VidCon 2015, Black revealed that she had been working on an album which she hoped to release by the end of 2015. According to her, the album will not be anything like her previous songs. She had been working on the album since releasing her song Friday; however, but it took her a while to be free from Ark Music Factory and find producers with whom she was comfortable. However, no album or new original songs were released. Towards the end of 2015, Black performed a cover of "Wild" by Troye Sivan. Black created a web video in January 2016 on Go90 called "Life After Friday". In the show, Black graduates from high school, tells her parents she is not going to college, and follows her adventures after moving to Los Angeles. On 26 August, 2016, Black released a new single titled "The Great Divide", her first release of new material in almost three years. Post-Great Divide At VidCon 2015, Black revealed that she had been working on an album which she hoped to release by the end of 2015. According to her, the album will not be anything like her previous songs. She had been working on the album since releasing her song Friday; however, but it took her a while to be free from Ark Music Factory and find producers with whom she was comfortable. However, no album or new original songs were released. Towards the end of 2015, Black performed a cover of "Wild" by Troye Sivan. Black created a web video in January 2016 on Go90 called "Life After Friday". In the show, Black graduates from high school, tells her parents she is not going to college and follows her adventures after moving to Los Angeles. On August 26, 2016, Black released a new single titled "The Great Divide", her first release of new material in almost three years. This was followed by another single, "Foolish", on April 21, 2017. On September 1, 2017, she released the single "Heart Full of Scars", as well as the tracklist for her debut EP, RE / BL. In June 2018, she appeared on BBC Radio 5 talking about cyberbullying, the adverse effects online attacks had on her and how cruel comments "stick with you forever". On June 4, 2018, Rebecca released "Satellite" as the fourth single off her debut EP, RE / BL. On National French Fry Day 2018, YouTube personality Miranda Sings, in collaboration with Dunkin Donuts, released an adapted version of "Friday" titled "Donut Fry Day featuring Rebecca Black", as part of the Donut Fries marketing strategy. Rebecca Black appears towards the end of the video released as a cameo. ''The Four: Battle for Stardom'' On June 7, 2018, Black appeared as a contestant in season 2 of the reality television musical competition series The Four: Battle for Stardom, broadcast on Fox. The series is hosted by Fergie and judged by Sean Combs, Meghan Trainor and DJ Khaled. Black sang "Bye Bye Bye" from NSYNC for her audition, and received the go-ahead for the next round with "three blue rings" from all three judges. In the next round, she picked contestant James Graham from the boy band Stereo Kicks as her opponent. Graham performed "A Song for You", followed by Black singing Ednaswap's "Torn". The audience voted on the two performances, preferring to save Graham, with Black being eliminated from the show. After her appearance, she excitedly tweeted her gratitude for everyone's support. Physical description Rebecca Black is an average-looking American female in her early twenties. She has an average height and weight, standing at 165 centimeters in height and weighing 58 kilograms. Her hair is straight and dark brown, though she often dyes it black. Her teeth also appear to be in great condition. According to several fans, she is "growing more beautiful every day", even though people used to generally consider her to be hideous in 2011. She also has a very modest sense of fashion, showing very little, if any, skin in any of her videos. Her most iconic appearance is in "Friday", during which she is wearing a purple tank top and smiling constantly. She has the same demeanor in "My Moment", but she's seen wearing a variety of outfits, including a red dress, and the purple tank top doesn't appear. In "The Great Divide", she looks much more serious and is wearing a jacket over a white T-shirt. She finally has her hair done up during The Four: Battle for Stardom. Personality and traits Rebecca is extroverted, optimistic, and passionate, and possesses a dry sense of humor. Despite all the hate her video got, she has remained surprisingly strong. She is also considerate, as shown when she donated most of Friday's profits to a natural disaster. She also loves music and parties. Rebecca is in a relationship with another boy, though his name is unknown. Music video appearances Friday Rebecca takes center stage here, as the video portrays a typical Friday for her. It opens with her waking up early at 7 sharp with a frizzy bedhead, then she sings about getting ready for school before heading to the bus stop in her purple tank top. There, she sees her friends, who invite her to skip school and attend a party with them, for which Black does not refuse. After some brief awkward tension on where to sit, everyone takes off in the convertible. Singing the song's chorus, they ride to the party with a 13-year-old driver to a party at nightfall. My Moment Rebecca again takes center stage in this video. Sing It In this video, Black and two of her friends ride bikes to a beach. After that, they spend much time at the same beach doing various outdoor activities as a trio. More friends come at nightfall. Because Black and the original two are still there, they all hang out together. In Your Words In this video, Rebecca is seen writing on the windows with an erasable marker, while also playing on the piano. It is heavily implied she has just broken up with someone. Saturday Rebecca Black wakes up at 2 in the afternoon, having fallen asleep on the couch. She begins to contemplate the party that had taken place the night before. After breakfast, she calls her friend, Dave Days, and implores him to come over. Subsequently, Black calls other friends over, and so begins another party. The Great Divide Rebecca walks across a dark hallway and sings passionately into a mirror. Despite this implication, this video depicts her as being uncharacteristically solemn. Last Friday Night Rebecca has a party with Katy Perry. Relationships Georgina Kelly Kelly was Rebecca Black's mother. She helped her produce Friday, even though it cost her $4 thousand to do so. She once featured her in a video. John Jeffery Blaccca's father Rebecca and her father were on good terms as well. Patrice Wilson Patrick Wilson is one of the leads in ARK Music Factory. He helped Black make the "Friday" song and video, and was featured in it as well. Generally, the two were on friendly terms. However, Wilson betrayed Black later on after a dispute concerning copyright infringement and who owned the rights to the video. Justin Bieber Rebecca Black has stated that she is a "belieber", or Justin Bieber fangirl. According to ScrewAttack, Bieber is her idol. She has also expressed interest in performing a duet with him. Ironically, the two have a lot in common: both were discovered by accident via Youtube. Both of them are celebrities in their teen years. Justin sings like a girl, and Rebecca does too (albeit that being her gender). In their top hit song (Baby ''and ''Friday) ''both sung alongside a black rapper (Fat Usher and Ludacris). These songs both got more "dislikes" than " likes" on Youtube. Bieber and Black are both widely hated. Charitable Work Most of the profits from ''Friday went to support a tsunami in Japan. Others went to Black's school, particularly the programs for singing and acting. Trivia *Rebecca appeared in a "Death Battle" video by ScrewAttack that poked fun at her and her opponent, Justin Bieber, before pitting them together in a duel. *Fat Usher's cameo mimics Ludacris' appearance in Baby. *When Friday was re-uploaded on YouTube, it got a slightly higher percentage of "likes". Gallery Rebecca.jpg|Rebecca as a child, before the start of her career. Rebecca Black.jpg|"Friday"|link=Friday (video) My Moment.jpg|"My Moment"|link=My Moment Person of Interest.jpg|"Person of Interest" Rebecca Black 14.jpg|Rebecca Black, age 14 Sing It.jpg|"Sing It" Rebecca In Your Words.jpg|"In Your Words"|link=In Your Words Last Friday Night.jpg|"Last Friday Night" Rebecca 15.jpg|Rebecca Black, age 15 With Katy Perry.jpg|With Katy Perry Saturday.jpg|"Saturday"|link=Saturday Rebecca 18.jpg|Black in 2016 Discography Pre-2016 *Friday *My Moment *Person of Interest *Sing It *In Your Words *Saturday RE / BL *The Great Divide *Foolish *Heart Full of Scars *Satellite *Anyway Unreleased *Wasted Youth Non-RB *Prom Night *Brock's Dub *Youtubers React External Links * *Rebecca Black on Uncyclopedia *Rebecca Black on Wikitubia *Rebecca Black on The Super Babies Wiki Category:People Category:Females Category:Vocalists Category:ARK Music Factory